Best Moment of Best Buddies
by Natscchi
Summary: Allistor (Scotland) decided to have a drinking contest with Luci as a prize for 'killing' Arthur and Oliver, but how will it ends?


**Best Moment Of Best Buddies © Natscchi aka me**

**Hetalia Belongs to our beloved(?) Himaruya Hidekazu**

**WARNING: Epic typo(s), epic grammar fail (maybe, if you find some), yaoi, maybe OOC, and blah(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Note: Luciano Vargas is 2p!Italy, Allistor Kirkland is Scotland, Oliver is 2p!England, the rest, you should know :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

It's been a while since Luciano Vargas, Feliciano's counterpart, being friends with England's big brother, Allistor Kirkland or we could say the personification of Scotland

They both first met through the internet (internet rules) and Luci's going to go to Allistor's house since he have some 'business' with Arthur

_~Flashback~_

_Allistor: You're coming to my house this week?_

_Luci: Yeah, I have something to do with your brother_

_Allistor: Oliver or Arthur?_

_Luci: Well, both! Since they burned one of my largest kitchen in Italy!_

_Allistor: well, good luck killing them_

_~Flashback ends~_

Luci arrived at where the Scottish man and the British men lived, he stood in front of the door and knocked it three times, HARD

"Coming~" That voice was familiar, he heard footsteps coming towards the door, the door slammed open and revealed the cheery British man, Oliver

"Well guess who is this~" Luci rolled his eyes, 'Great..' he thought  
"Luci! What are you doing here~?" Luci's eye twitched hearing the cheery Brit's voice, "I came here for the end of the world." Luci hissed

Oliver laughed, he thought he was joking, "Oh Luci~ you could be funny sometimes" Oliver wiped some tears on the corner of his eyes, maybe he's laughing too hard

Suddenly, their attention was grabbed by a voice, "COME BACK HERE YOU GIT!" "BLOODY HELL NO!"

Luci could recognize the second voice, but not the first, "Well, luci, will you excuse me for a minute~" Oliver skipped pass the hallway, and then another shout was heard, "BOYS PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

After a few moments later, a man with red hair and a bit taller than Luci came to Luci, "Are you Luciano Vargas?" He lit his cigarette

Luci's eye twitched more, "Yes, I AM." Did I forget to tell you that Luci HATES the smoke?

"Hey 'sup, I'm Allistor, and if you wanna kill those two you should hurry up" Allistor pointed at Oliver who was chasing Arthur with a plate of cupcakes

Luci slided in, dark aura was around him, his killing intent was too big it even scares Arthur, "Hey, you owe me something," Luci took out his switchblade, "You burned one of my city's kitchen and you haven't pay the bill" A smirk was on his face, Allistor was amused

"Wait- about that-" A knife hit the wall, almost stabbing Arthur, "Yes?" Luci gave them an 'innocent' smile

"Wow." Allistor smirked, seeing that, Arthur protested, "WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING FOR?!"

While Arthur's attention was on his brother, Luci took his chance, "Well hello there Arthur~" "Wait- no-! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"You were so awesome back there" Allistor grinned, he decided to bring Luci to a famous drinking place since Luci already had his revenge

They both entered a bar, which was famous because its drinks, "I see that you're tough enough, how about a drinking contest?" Allistor smirked

"Wanna bet?" Luci raised an eyebrow

"Why not?" They both entered a certain room where they could be high anytime, without no one disturbing

After a while, some bottles were lying on the floor, they're high enough.

"Alliistoorrr~" Luci's face reddened, leaning closer to the not-so-high Allistor

'He's kinda cute like this..' he tought, "What?"

Luci wrapped his arms around Allistor's neck, Allistor's kinda shocked about this, "I wanna tell you somethiinng~" Allistor went blank, suddenly, Leci's lips pressed against his lips, their tongue danced fiercely, sucking each other's tongue, but Allistor broke the kiss, "What was that?!" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand

"Nothing~" The Italian cheered, well, he's HIGH after all, "We're buddies right~?" Hearing that, Allistor nodded slightly, him face was priceless

Well, I guess that moment was the best moment they ever had, or maybe not?

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: I made this so-random fanfic because I ship Luci with Allistor, yeah.

And of course, this is based of a little part of RP with me and my dearest friend(?)  
(please like my page: **2p Italy / Luciano Vargas / Axis Powers Hetalia** on facebook and my friend's: **Allistor Kirkland / Scotland / Axis Powers Hetalia**

crappy fanfic is crappy

reviews or faves will be appreciated, thanks!


End file.
